


Der Krieg hatte noch nie was Gutes

by Verschwinde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, American Soldier, Army, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Deutsch | German, Germany, Ich werde es versuchen, Ich will die STory auch ins Englische übersetzen, M/M, Noch unvollständig, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soldiers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Weitere Kapitel kommen noch, World War, World War II, World Wars
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verschwinde/pseuds/Verschwinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Jahr 1944. Zwei Brüder, Zwillinge, treffen in ihrem Zuhause auf vier amerikanische Soldaten.<br/>"Unsere einzige Chance war es sich unten im Keller zu verstecken und darauf zu hoffen dass uns unsere Feinde nicht entdecken würden.<br/>Wir kamen nicht einmal zur Tür des Untergeschosses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Krieg hatte noch nie was Gutes

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist das erste Kapitel. Es wird zu größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nochmal überarbeitet. Ich hoffe aber dass es euch gefällt. :)

**Markos POV**

Der Krieg hatte noch wie was Gutes, dennoch ging es meinem Bruder und mir gut. Alles was wir brauchten war in Reichweite. Zumindest am Anfang des Krieges. Anfangs war so wie es sich alle gewünscht haben, wir Deutschen hatten wieder Mut, Ehre und Kraft um uns wieder aufzubauen. Doch nachdem das Jahr 1944 einbrach, kam der Gedanke von der Zerstörungskraft des Krieges auch zu uns.

 **4\. Februar 1944**  
„Michael! Komm sofort nach unten! Amerikaner kommen!“, schrie unsere Mutter nachdem sie die wenigen Türen im Erdgeschoss verschlossen hatte. Ich nahm Wasserflaschen und zwei leibe Brot mit runter zum Keller, wo wir unserer Mutter nach sicher wären. Ich bezweifelte dies damals schon stark, aber eine bessere Möglichkeit gab es in diesem Augenblick nicht. Unsere einzige Chance war es sich unten im Keller zu verstecken und darauf zu hoffen dass uns unsere Feinde nicht entdecken würden.  
Wir kamen nicht einmal zur Tür des Untergeschosses.

Unsere Haustür wurde mit einem lauten Knall aufgetreten und vier Soldaten aus amerikanischer Seite traten in unser Heim. Meine Mutter schrie auf, nahm ein Küchenmesser das auf dem Esstisch lag und rannte brüllend auf die Fremden drauflos. Die Soldaten reagierten sofort. Mehrere Schüsse fiehlen auf einmal. Dann war es still.  
„MUTTER! NEIN! NICHT!“, Michael, der auf der Treppe stand zitterte am ganzen Körper, schrie und rannte das restliche Stück nach unten um unsere nun tote Mutter in die Arme zu nehmen. Kopfschuss, mehrere Schüsse in den Bauch und einer an ihrer rechten Schulter. Als mein Bruder sie in seine Arme nahm stand ich nur vollkommen perplex da. Ich wollte mich ja bewegen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Alles ging so schnell, doch auch so langsam. Erst als einer der Soldaten meinen Bruder am Arm packte konnte ich mich wieder bewegen, etwas fühlen. Michael wurde an seinem Arm brutal hochgezerrt, woraufhin er aus Schmerz aufschrie. Er zappelte und versuchte sich loszureißen, er wollte so weit weg wie möglich von den Mördern unserer Mutter. Doch der, der Michael fasste, lachte nur laut auf und sagte etwas auf Englisch das ich nicht verstand. Als ein anderer Soldat auf mich zukam zuckte ich schlagartig zurück. Ich war kurz davor die Treppe hoch zu rennen, doch ich wurde selbst schon kurz darauf zurückgehalten. Er schnappte mich am Kragen des Tops das ich trug und schwenkte mich zu sich. „Calm down kid. Is anybody else here?“, fragte er mich mit seiner rauen, tiefen Stimme. Ich verstand nicht genau was er zu mir sagte, da Michael noch immer schrie und darum bittete losgelassen zu werden. Als ich nicht sofort auf die Frage des Soldaten antwortete, warf er mich gegen die Wand woraufhin ich zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag. Dann fragte er meinen Bruder, doch der konnte noch weniger Englisch als ich und wurde mit einem Schlag gegen die linke Wange zum Schweigen gebracht. Er hörte sofort auf zu schreien, er gab keinen Ton von sich, nur unterdrücktes schluchzen war zu vernehmen.

Die Männer schauten sich kurz in unserem kleinen Haus um, versicherten sich das wirklich niemand weiteres im Haus war. Sie ließen nicht einmal einen da um zu verhindern das wir abhauen würden. Natürlich taten wir das nicht, draußen wimmelte es von amerikanischen Soldaten. Also blieben ich und mein Bruder im Gang sitzen, direkt neben der Leiche von unserer erschossenen Mutter. Zum Glück drehte sich ihr Gesicht und die entgegengesetzte Richtung von uns, sodass wir ihr nicht in die leeren Augen ihres leblosen Körpers schauen mussten.  
Die Männer setzten sich auf das Sofa und auf die Stühle die im Wohnzimmer standen und riefen uns zu sich. Wir beide standen nur widerwillig auf, wussten aber dass wir lieber deren Befehle sofort befolgen sollten um uns Ärger zu ersparen. Wir betraten das Zimmer und die Blicke die uns diese Soldaten zuwarfen schmerzten mich, wahrscheinlich auf Michael.  
„I want the names of you two.”, sagte der eine der meinen Bruder festgehalten hatte. Selbst wenn meine Englisch Kenntnisse ungenügend waren konnte ich dies jedoch verstehen. Ich stotterte ein wenig als ich sprach. „He is Michael and I am Marko.“, sagte ich und zeigte zuerst auf meinen Bruder und dann auf mich. „Huh? Nice names, for Germans of course.“, alle lachten als einer der Soldaten dies von sich gab. Ich wurde rot. Nicht weil ich wütend war, sondern weil ich unsere Namen beschämend empfand als er sie aussprach. Es klang falsch und unbehaglich. „Michael, boy, come on. Come here. I won’t bite you, not now of course.“ Michael schaute auf, verdutzt. Er verstand nur seinen Namen. Der Amerikaner verstand anscheinend, wie schlecht die Kenntnisse in Englisch meines Bruders waren weswegen er gleich darauf mit Handbewegungen klar machte, dass Michael zu ihm kommen sollte. Michael sah mich mit erschrockenen Augen an, verängstigt und total überfordert. Doch ich konnte ihm auch nicht helfen, ich verstand ebenfalls erst alles als der Mann ihn zu sich rüber winkte. Mit schweren und langsamen Schritten lief er auf den Soldaten zu. Als er bei ihm ankam beäugte er Michael. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ein eiskalter Schauer ran meinem Rücken herunter. Ein anderer Soldat packte mich am Handgelenk und zerrte mich zu ihm. Ich landete auf seinen Schoß. „These two really look alike, huh? Probaly Twins. Even pretty cute ones. Tell, how old are you?”, fragte er mich. “Fif- Fifteen...sir.”, stotterte ich gerade noch so heraus. Als ich sprach grinste er mir zu. Nun wurde ich noch roter als ich schon war. „Wh- What do you want? We have food…please.“, Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen als ich sprach. „Why are you sayin‘ ‚please‘? We don’t want your food. We want something else. And you and your brother will help us. Okay?”, fragte er mit einem Grinsen. Zwar verstand ich mal wieder nicht alles, dennoch klang es meiner Meinung nach nicht allzu gut.

Der Soldat der meinen Bruder beäugte und der, der mich auf seinen Schoß zog standen auf und führten uns die Treppe hinauf zu unserem Zimmer. Als sie die Tür aufrissen stießen sie uns beide hinein und schlossen hinter sich die Tür. Nun waren wir allein mit den beiden. Die zwei Amerikaner nickten sich kurz zu. „On the bed. Both o f you. Now.“, sagte uns der, der mich auf seinen Schoß hatte. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge um nicht zu widersprechen und nahm daraufhin die Hand meines Bruders und führte ihn zu meinem Bett. Als wir uns beide auf das Bett setzten fingen die Soldaten an sich die Helme auszuziehen und die Waffen abzulegen. Mein Magen fühlte sich so an als würde er sich zusammenziehen.  
Als die Amerikaner vor uns standen blickten sie auf uns herab. „You have to admit it. Germans are beautiful. Woman AND MAN. Boys are as pretty as girls. Incredible.”, sagte der eine der meinen Bruder beäugt hatte zu dem Anderen. „I am Matt and this is Jonny. But I like how you call me Sir. I reaalllyy liked that. Say it again, pretty boy. Come one.”, forderte mich Matt auf. Wie rot ich war fiel mir wieder auf. „Please…don’t, sir.“, murmelte ich vor mir her als er begann mich auf das Bett zu drücken. Jonny setze sich neben meinen Bruder und führte die Hand von Michael zu seinem Schoß. Ich zuckte zusammen als ich das sah und Matt lachte nur wieder auf. „Oi, pretty boy. Look at me. I am the one you should focus now.” Dann küsste er mich. Zuerst auf die Wange, dann die Lippen und dann saugte er an meinem Hals. Seine Hand wanderte zu meiner lockeren Hose und zog sie, plus meiner Unterwäsche, mit einer geschickten Handbewegung rasch nach unten, sodass mein gesamter Unterleib unbekleidet war. Ich versuchte nicht meine Tränen zu unterdrücken oder zu schluchzen. Es war einfach unvorstellbar. Er hörte auf sich an meinem Hals zu verewigen und betrachtete mich genüsslich. „So pretty. When I am done with you…“, er sprach nicht weiter sondern legte seinen Mund wieder auf meine Lippen. Diesmal öffnete ich ausversehen meinen Mund, woraufhin er sofort seine Zunge in meinen Mund führte. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf wegzudrehen um diesem Mann, dieser Folter, zu entkommen doch er hielt mit seiner anderen Hand mein Kinn und hinderte mich daran mich wegzudrehen. Das Küssen wurde aggressiver, die Bewegungen schneller und schlampiger. Er führte die Hand, mit der er meine Hose nach unten zog zu meinem Hintern. Ich ließ einen erschrockenen Laut aus meiner Kehle springen und er grinste wieder. Er war amüsiert über meine Reaktionen. Ich hasse ihn. Stirb, Stirb, stirb. Fass mich nicht an. Lass los. Stop! Das war das einzige was ich derzeit denken konnte. Ausgesprochen habe ich nichts davon.  
Seine Hand knetete meinen Hintern weiter und führte dann einen Finger zu meinem Eingang, versenkte ihn sofort. Ich schrie. „Hey hey, shhh, shhh. Don’t worry. I will make you feel good. Just wait a bit.” “Nein! NEIN! Hör auf! NEEIINN!” Ich schrie wieder, zappelte ein bisschen, hörte dann aber auf als er mich schlug. Er sagte ich sollte aufhören, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass mein Bruder stirbt.

…mein Bruder. Erst dann bemerkte ich, dass auch er noch da war. Doch er tat etwas was ich nie dachte, was passieren könnte. Sein Kopf war in dem Schoß des anderen Soldaten begraben. Jonny stöhnte und sagte er mache dies gut, sollte so weiter machen. Als Jonny meinen Blick traf grinste er mir zu. Ich drehte den kopf auf die andere Seite und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein. Matt führte ein weiteren Finger in mich ein, drehte und spreizte sie. Es war nicht schön, nicht angenehm, es war furchtbar schmerzhaft. Ich war mir sicher dass ich blutete. Wollte aber nicht nach unten sehen. „So fuckin tight…This will be so good.“, als er dies sagte öffnete er gleich darauf den Reisverschluss seiner Hose. Er setzte sich direkt vor meinem Unterleib und packte mich an der Hüfte. Wenige Augenblicke später spürte ich den unvergesslichen Schmerz der mich durchfuhr. Gefolgt von einem Grunzen schob er sich weiter in mich.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich versuche später die Story auch ins Englische zu übersetzen. Ob es funktioniert...tja, das ist die Frage.


End file.
